Elemental HERO Neos Knight
ネオス・ナイト | romaji_name = Erementaru Hīrō Neosu Naito | alt_name = Elemental Hero Neos Knight | image = ElementalHERONeosKnight-BLHR-EN-ScR-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Warrior | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | level = 7 | atk = 2500 | def = 1000 | passcode = 72926163 | fm = Elemental HERO Neos | effect_types = Summoning condition, Continuous, Continuous, Continuous | materials = "Elemental HERO Neos" + 1 Warrior-Type monster | lore = "Elemental HERO Neos" + 1 Warrior monster Must be Fusion Summoned. Gains ATK equal to half the original ATK of the Warrior Fusion Material used for its Fusion Summon, except "Elemental HERO Neos". Can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. Your opponent takes no battle damage from attacks involving this card. | fr_lore = "Néos, HÉROS Élémentaire" + 1 monstre Guerrier Uniquement Invocable par Fusion. Gagne une ATK égale à la moitié de l'ATK d'origine du Matériel Fusion Guerrier utilisé pour son Invocation Fusion ("Néos, HÉROS Élémentaire" exclu). Peut faire une seconde attaque durant chaque Battle Phase. Votre adversaire ne reçoit aucun dommage de combat des attaques impliquant cette carte. | de_lore = „Elementar-HELD Neos“ + 1 Krieger-Monster Muss als Fusionsbeschwörung beschworen werden. Diese Karte erhält ATK in Höhe der Hälfte der Grund-ATK des Krieger-Fusionsmaterials, das für ihre Fusionsbeschwörung verwendet wurde, außer „Elementar-HELD Neos“. Kann während jeder Battle Phase einen zweiten Angriff durchführen. Dein Gegner erhält keinen Kampfschaden aus Angriffen, an denen diese Karte beteiligt ist. | it_lore = "Neos EROE Elementale" + 1 mostro Guerriero Deve essere Evocato tramite Fusione. Guadagna ATK pari alla metà dell'ATK originale del Materiale da Fusione Guerriero utilizzato per la sua Evocazione tramite Fusione, eccetto "Neos EROE Elementale". Questa carta può effettuare un secondo attacco durante ogni Battle Phase. Il tuo avversario non subisce danni da combattimento da attacchi che coinvolgono questa carta. | pt_lore = "Neos, o HERÓI do Elemento" + 1 monstro Guerreiro Deve ser Invocado por Invocação-Fusão. Ganha ATK igual à metade do ATK original da Matéria de Fusão Guerreiro usada para sua Invocação-Fusão, exceto "Neos, o HERÓI do Elemento". Pode realizar um segundo ataque durante cada Fase de Batalha. Seu oponente não sofre dano de batalha de ataques envolvendo este card. | es_lore = "HÉROE Elemental Neos" + 1 monstruo Guerrero Debe ser Invocada por Fusión. Gana ATK igual a la mitad del ATK original del Material de Fusión Guerrero utilizado en su Invocación por Fusión, excepto "HÉROE Elemental Neos". Puede hacer un segundo ataque durante cada Battle Phase. Tu adversario no recibe daño de batalla de ataques que involucren a esta carta. | ja_lore = 「Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ネオス」＋戦士族モンスター このカードは融合召喚でしか特殊召喚できない。①：このカードの攻撃力は、このカードの融合素材とした「Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ネオス」以外のモンスターの元々の攻撃力の半分の数値分アップする。②：このカードは１度のバトルフェイズ中に２回攻撃できる。③：このカードの戦闘で発生する相手への戦闘ダメージは０になる。 | ko_lore = "엘리멘틀 히어로 네오스" ＋ 전사족 몬스터 이 카드는 융합 소환으로밖에 특수 소환할 수 없다. ①: 이 카드의 공격력은, 이 카드의 융합 소재로 한 "엘리멘틀 히어로 네오스" 이외의 몬스터의 원래 공격력 절반의 수치만큼 올린다. ②: 이 카드는 1번의 배틀 페이즈 중에 2회 공격할 수 있다. ③: 이 카드의 전투로 발생하는 상대에게로의 전투 데미지는 0 이 된다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * Elemental HERO Neos * Warrior | archseries = * Elemental HERO * HERO * Neos | related_to_archseries = Black Luster Soldier (archetype) | stat_change = This card gains ATK | summoning = * 2 Fusion Materials * Requires specific Normal Monsters as Fusion Materials * Requires Type specific Fusion Materials * Nomi | attack = Multiple attacker | life_points = Prevents battle damage | database_id = 8866 }}